


Motherly

by beargrove



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M, Mommy Kink, but with two boys??, deal w/ it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargrove/pseuds/beargrove
Summary: Yukwon’s turn comes last and he smiles pleasantly at the interviewer, “I’d like someone who takes care of me, like if we go out to eat and they put down a spoon and chopsticks for me, or pours me a cup of water, that sort of thing.”Minhyuk interrupts with a chuckle, “Like a mother? Motherly love?”





	Motherly

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom doesn't have a lot of Weird Kink fanfiction so.... I decided to write one, thanks to Minhyuk's comment towards Yukwon's ideal type from the Blooming Period DVD. I kind of failed though because this barely qualifies as mommy kink, it's really just Minhyuk being super nice to Yukwon and then fucking him.

_“What kind of woman is your ideal type?”_

They get this question so often Yukwon doesn’t need to listen as each member speaks. He knows all their answers so well by now. Kyung will say whatever he thinks will appeal to fans the most at the time, Taeil talks about his weirdly specific dream girl with long hair and a tan hoodie, Jihoon will go on for ten minutes about chopsticks. He does perk up a bit at Minhyuk’s answer, smiling to himself as Minhyuk says he’d like someone who has a good appetite.

Yukwon’s turn comes last and he smiles pleasantly at the interviewer, “I’d like someone who takes care of me, like if we go out to eat and they put down a spoon and chopsticks for me, or pours me a cup of water, that sort of thing.”

Minhyuk interrupts with a chuckle, “Like a mother? Motherly love?”

There is some laughter from the crew and rest of the members and Yukwon shakes his head, “Just someone who is considerate. I just find that kind of thing attractive, I guess.” After some teasing about his slowly reddening ears, the conversation tapers off and turns towards Jiho’s work as a producer, so Yukwon stops paying attention once more. He can feel Minhyuk’s eyes on him and glances to his side, raising an eyebrow in question. Minhyuk’s got a weird look on his face, and stares at Yukwon for a moment like he’s deep in thought. After a beat, he looks away, and Yukwon looks back towards the interviewer, trying not to frown in case a camera is pointed at him.

He and Minhyuk have been dating for a while now, getting together after Yukwon awkwardly confessed his feelings during a rare moment alone. Things have been going well, they never argue, and the sex is great. Yukwon glances at Minhyuk again, and wonders if something he said or did upset him. Minhyuk is staring pointedly at his own shoes, and Yukwon looks away, hoping Minhyuk is just having an off day and not actually mad at him. It’d suck if their first ever fight started in the middle of an broadcast.

The rest of the interview passes without much incident and they file out of the room and into the cars waiting for them to bring them back to the dorm. Only Jaehyo, Kyung, and Taeil still live there, but they all had free time for the rest of the day and wanted to hang out as a group. He rides with Jihoon and Jaehyo, which is fun. He and Jihoon spend the entire car ride pestering Jaehyo, laughing every time he stutters and complains that they’re annoying. When their car stops in front of the dorm building, he’s surprised by Minhyuk opening the car door for him. He blinks in confusion at Minhyuk’s gentle smile before offering a small smile in return. Maybe he wasn’t mad after all.

They all pile into the dorm living room, deciding to watch a movie. The single small couch immediately gets taken up by the oldest members, so Yukwon shrugs and sits on the floor in front of Minhyuk, resting his head on Minhyuk’s knee as he eats popcorn. The movie starts and the boys settle in to watch, Kyung bickering with Jaehyo, trying to convince him to trade spots.

Yukwon smiles as Minhyuk starts to gently comb his fingers through his hair, and he silently lifts the popcorn bowl up over his head to rest it on Minhyuk’s lap. He spends the rest of the time the movie is playing fighting the urge to sleep, curled up between Minhyuk’s legs.

When the movie ends, he stretches and yawns, ignoring the joking coos of the other members. He turns to look at Minhyuk, who passes the now empty popcorn bowl to Taeil and stands, careful not to knock Yukwon over. He holds down a hand to help Yukwon up and smiles at him, “Want to come back to my place, beautiful?”

Jaehyo snorts at the line, which makes Yukwon laugh as he nods. He starts to bend down to grab the hoodie he had taken off earlier, but Minhyuk beats him to it, holding it out to help Yukwon put it back on. Yukwon smiles, pleased, “Thank you.”

Minhyuk had driven to the dorm himself that morning to be picked up so his car was still there, meaning they didn’t need to call a manager to take them back to his house. Minhyuk opens the passenger door for Yukwon, and Yukwon raises an eyebrow at him as he gets in. He watches as Minhyuk rounds the car to get in on the driver side. As soon as he gets settled in, Yukwon asks, “Are you okay?”

Minhyuk smiles at him, “Yeah, why?” Yukwon shrugs and sits back in his seat. The ride back to Minhyuk’s home is short and quiet, with Yukwon spending the majority of it staring out the window.

Minhyuk again rushes to get out of the car and open the door for Yukwon, same with the front door to the house, and Yukwon frowns as he steps inside. Minhyuk fusses over him some more, taking his jacket and hanging it up on the coat rack and asking him if he wants a drink or anything to eat. “Why are you being so nice?” He squints at Minhyuk, “I thought you were mad at me earlier during the interview. You’re acting weird.”

Minhyuk chuckles and shakes his head, “I wasn’t mad, I’m sorry. I just sort of realized something interesting during the interview, that’s all.”

They walk into the kitchen and Yukwon takes a seat at the table, putting his chin in his hands and watching as Minhyuk pours them both glasses of water. Minhyuk sets one in front of him and takes the seat next to him. “What interesting thing did you realize?” Yukwon asks, curious as to what would cause the way Minhyuk has been acting all day.

Minhyuk takes a sip of his water and clears his throat, “I just thought your answer to the question was enlightening.”

Yukwon laughs, “That I wanted someone to take care of me? Is that why you’ve been running around opening doors for me all day?” He fiddles with his glass of water, embarrassed. “I don’t know why I said that. The way you treat me is just fine already.”

Minhyuk hums and reaches out to take Yukwon’s hand in his, stroking it gently with his thumb. “It wasn’t just your answer, it’s a few things I’ve realized lately. The interview just put it all together for me.” He smiles and Yukwon’s heart flutters, “I wanna try something later. You might think it’s dumb or you might be into it, we’ll just have to see.”

Yukwon huffs and looks down, embarrassed without really knowing why. Minhyuk doesn’t bring it up again for the rest of the afternoon, which they spend lazing around his house. Minhyuk continues to dote on Yukwon, making him increasingly flustered as the day goes on. He talks to Yukwon in a gentle and kind voice, he gets up to get him things he wants, and they curl up on the couch to watch a show Yukwon likes but knows Minhyuk doesn't really care for.

Yukwon would be lying if he said he didn’t appreciate the shift in Minhyuk's mood and attention towards him. It isn't necessary for his happiness, but he likes feeling like Minhyuk is watching out for him, and he soaks up the attention.

They order chicken for dinner, and eat in mostly silence, thought it’s not awkward. When they’re done, Minhyuk clears everything away himself, telling Yukwon to stay put. When he comes back, he smiles and dabs at Yukwon’s mouth with a napkin, then offers a hand. Yukwon smiles at the gesture and takes his hand, letting Minhyuk gently pull him up from his seat and lead him to the bedroom.

Yukwon grins, flopping onto Minhyuk’s bed immediately after getting into the room. He shoves his face into Minhyuk’s pillow and inhales, listening to Minhyuk’s laugh from somewhere at his side. “Don’t look,” Minhyuk says, and Yukwon answers with a grunt, curling his legs up so he’s fully on the bed. He hears Minhyuk shuffle around, and the rustling of clothing. After a several long minutes, the bed dips, and Yukwon raises his head in Minhyuk's direction.

Minhyuk has changed clothes, going from just a t-shirt and jeans to a black skirt that stops mid thigh, a black button up, and one of his blazers from their Bastarz promotions. He’s still got eyeliner on from their schedule in the morning, and he’s put on red lipstick.

Yukwon chuckles and rolls over onto Minhyuk’s lap, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Why’d you put all this on?” He asks, more amused so far than anything.

Minhyuk smooths Yukwon’s hair with his hand and smiles, “I said I wanted to try something, remember?” Yukwon nods and Minhyuk continues, “I think you like it when I look like this. Am I right?” Yukwon flushes immediately, face betraying any denial he was about to make. Minhyuk smirks and leans over him, “And you like it when I take care of you, right again? You basically said so, during the interview.” Yukwon groans and flops his head down on the bed, rolling away from Minhyuk. He mumbles something into the comforter and Minhyuk presses a gentle hand to his back, “I can’t hear you, what was that?”

Yukwon sits up and looks at his hands, “Yeah, you’re right. What does that have to do with anything? Hurry up and let's do whatever you wanted to do, you’re making me embarrassed for no reason.”

Minhyuk laughs and gently pushes Yukwon by the shoulders so he lays down, and hovers over him. “This is gonna sound weird, but it’s just something I thought maybe you’d like to do.” His voice sounds confident but Yukwon can see the unsureness in his eyes and nods, curious. Minhyuk leans down, kissing under Yukwon’s ear gently before whispering, “I want you to call me Mommy.” He pulls back and Yukwon stares at him, clearly trying to figure out how serious the request is. He smooths his hands over Yukwon’s stomach and looks down, “I know it sounds weird, but maybe we could try it? Just once?”

Yukwon’s hands circle around Minhyuk’s wrists and he nods with a smile, pulling him down for another kiss. Minhyuk works on undressing Yukwon, pulling his shirt up over his head and throwing it to the floor. Yukwon is eager, and he starts shoving his pants off before Minhyuk can reach down to help. He laughs and kisses Yukwon deeply, hands roaming over his stomach and thighs.

Once Yukwon has pulled his shirt over his head and is satisfied with his own state of undress he reaches up to push Minhyuk’s blazer off his shoulders. Minhyuk starts to kiss along Yukwon’s jaw, chuckling at the lipstick stains he leaves behind. Yukwon leans his head back and Minhyuk nips and sucks at his throat, careful to not leave lasting marks, and Yukwon hums with pleasure, hands making fists in Minhyuk’s shirt. Minhyuk kisses back up to Yukwon’s mouth, nipping at his bottom lip before pulling away to pull his blazer all the way off. He looks down at the wrinkles in his shirt and tsks, shaking his head at Yukwon while unbuttoning it down to the middle, deciding to leave it on for now.

He leans over Yukwon again starts kissing his face and neck gently, pressing his hand against Yukwon’s crotch, teasing. He grins as Yukwon moans and pushes against his hand, wanting more. Yukwon’s impatient and doesn’t try to hide it, “Please, I want to touch you,” he whines, hands dipping under Minhyuk’s skirt. Minhyuk laughs and sits up, moving back to make more room.

“Come here, baby.” Yukwon sits up quickly, scooting forward and quickly pushing Minhyuk’s skirt up, hands sliding up his thighs eagerly. He leans down and Minhyuk holds his face with one hand, guiding his hard dick into Yukwon’s mouth with the other. Yukwon hums and takes him in a bit at a time until he’s got as much of Minhyuk down as he can swallow. Minhyuk coos praise at him, petting his hair, “You’re such a good boy for me, aren’t you?”

Yukwon’s eyes water and he moans around Minhyuk, his face flushing darkly. He uses his free hand to slide his fingers through Yukwon’s hair to the nape of his neck and hold him there, thrusting gently into his mouth. Yukwon’s eyes are wide, tears brimming at the corners. He looks beautiful and Minhyuk tells him so, knowing he loves the praise and attention, watching as the redness in Yukwon’s cheeks spreads to his neck.

He pulls out of Yukwon’s mouth, chuckling as Yukwon chases his cock with his lips. He reaches down to cup Yukwon’s face and leans down to kiss him. Yukwon moans against his mouth and Minhyuk licks into him, tasting himself on Yukwon’s tongue. He runs his hands over Yukwon’s chest, dragging his thumbs over his nipples before breaking the kiss and sitting up. Yukwon’s breathing is heavy as he leans up on his elbows, watching Minhyuk unbutton his shirt the rest of the way.

Minhyuk puts his hands on Yukwon’s thighs and just gazes at him for a moment, admiring the way his chest rises and falls, skin spotted red with embarrassment, neck and face covered in lipstick imprints from Minhyuk’s mouth. Minhyuk squeezes Yukwon’s thighs, smiling reassuringly. “You’re so pretty baby, so hard just for me. You’ve been so sweet today, haven't you?” He leans over Yukwon, nosing at his neck, warm breath washing over his collarbone.

Yukwon stutters and his hands reach up to cling to Minhyuk’s shoulders, “Y-yes.”

Minhyuk licks Yukwon’s throat and grinds his hips against his thigh, “Yes _what_ , baby boy?”

Yukwon’s hands clench tight onto the sides Minhyuk’s shirt and he cries out as Minhyuk reaches down to take Yukwon’s cock in his hand, “Yes, _Mommy_.”

Minhyuk squeezes Yukwon’s length, giving him a few slow strokes to get him even more riled up. He sits up again, moving off of Yukwon’s legs so he can have him turn over. Yukwon immediately sighs and curls his arms around one of Minhyuk’s pillows, burying his face in it to hide his embarrassment, though it’s a bit late for that. Minhyuk trails a finger down Yukwon’s spine and chuckles at the way Yukwon every so slightly pushes up against his touch.

He leans across Yukwon to get to the bedside table, fumbling with the drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. He straddles the back of Yukwon’s thighs and uncaps it, pouring a healthy amount of it over his fingers, not caring as it drips down onto Yukwon’s legs and the bedspread. He spreads Yukwon open and presses two lubed fingers to his hole, smirking at Yukwon’s breathy whine. He doesn’t push them in, just circling and teasing him until Yukwon whines louder, pressing back against him with a desperate, “Please Mommy, need you inside me.”

Minhyuk hums and pushes both his fingers in at once, offering soft praises at Yukwon as he stretches him open. “You’re taking my fingers so well baby, fuck, you look so good like this.” Yukwon moans and shifts to push back against Minhyuk’s fingers, trying to get them deeper. Minhyuk smiles and indulges him, pressing in further and curling his fingers to brush across Yukwon’s prostate.

“ _Fuck_ , please, Mommy, want more,” Yukwon gasps, “I’m ready, just fuck me already.”

Minhyuk leans over him to press a kiss against the nape of his neck and eases his fingers out of Yukwon’s hole, scooting off of his legs to let him sit up and turn back over. His dick is flushed and hard, and Minhyuk runs his lube covered fingers over it gently, drawing a soft pleased sound from Yukwon. He pulls back to open the condom and hike his skirt up over his waist, and Yukwon shoots forward to help him roll the condom on, stroking Minhyuk slow and firm. When it’s on, Minhyuk pulls away to sit on the edge of the bed and grins at Yukwon, patting his thigh. Yukwon crawls over and straddles his lap, nuzzling his face into Minhyuk’s neck, breathing heavy as he sinks down onto Minhyuk’s cock.

Minhyuk reaches up to fist a hand in Yukwon’s hair, kissing his neck and shoulder as he rides Minhyuk slowly, rolling his hips and moaning against Minhyuk’s skin. Minhyuk strokes Yukwon’s skin everywhere he can reach, his hands wandering from his hair to his neck, tracing down his spine and over his thighs. Yukwon’s head rests on Minhyuk’s shoulder, his breath coming out in short pants as he rides Minhyuk. His hands circle around Minhyuk’s biceps, fists clenching and unclenching in Minhyuk’s shirt.

Minhyuk bites at Yukwon’s neck and grips him by the hips, pulling him up and off his dick to flip them around. Yukwon’s back hits the bed and he laughs as Minhyuk crowds him immediately, pressing a quick kiss to Yukwon’s knee before pushing back inside him. Minhyuk thrusts into him hard, and Yukwon’s legs circle around his waist, pulling him in deeper.

Yukwon moans loud with each thrust, his head thrown back. He clenches around Minhyuk and it makes Minhyuk groan, his hips stuttering and losing rhythm. He leans over Yukwon to press messy open mouth kisses against his collarbone, hand reaching down to loosely circle around his dick. Yukwon whines at his touch, gasping as Minhyuk tightens his grip, heels digging into Minhyuk’s back. Minhyuk slows down, pushing deep into Yukwon as he strokes his length, and it becomes too much for Yukwon very quickly. He reaches up and makes fists in Minhyuk’s shirt, crying out as he cums over his own stomach and Minhyuk’s hand. Minhyuk leans his head against Yukwon’s shoulder, holding his hips while he fucks into him fast and hard. Yukwon’s eyes water, and he cries out with each thrust, overly sensitive now. Minhyuk thrusts deep into him, and Yukwon clenches around his cock, making Minhyuk moan his name as he cums hard.

Minhyuk pulls out of Yukwon slowly, rolling over to land on the bed next to him with a soft sigh. He pulls the condom off and ties it off lazily, dropping it off the side of the bed into the garbage can. After taking a moment to breathe, he sits up to grab some tissues to clean up himself and Yukwon. Minhyuk wipes at Yukwon’s stomach gently, smiling as Yukwon reaches over to press a warm hand to his thigh.

He tosses the tissues in the garbage and scoots up on the bed, patting the spot next to him “C’mere.”

Yukwon opens one eye to look at him and shifts, wiggling his way up to the head of the bed to rest next to Minhyuk’s legs. Minhyuk reaches down to stroke Yukwon’s hair and Yukwon sighs, content. There is still lipstick all over Yukwon’s face and chest, and Minhyuk is sure it’s smeared across his own face as well. They’re both sweating and tired, and he wonders how soon Yukwon will be ready to shower.

“So… Was that okay?” Minhyuk asks after a while, breaking their comfortable silence.

Yukwon laughs quietly, eyes still closed, “Yes, are you joking?”

Minhyuk smiles and leans down to press a gentle kiss Yukwon’s forehead, "Does this mean you'd want to do it again sometime?"

Yukwon opens his eyes at this, smiling shyly up at Minhyuk, "Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I've been chipping away at this for like over a month and I'm so tired of looking at it so just take it, please. I never write sex so if it's bad, feel free to roast me.


End file.
